Pegasus Kouga
|-|Pegasus Cloth= |-|Pegasus Cloth v2= |-|Pegasus Cloth V3 (7th Sense)= |-|Omega Pegasus Cloth= |-|Ultimate Omega Pegasus Cloth= Summary Pegasus Kouga (天馬座（ペガサス）の光牙, Pegasasu no Kōga) is the bearer of the Pegasus Cloth in Saint Seiya Omega. Although his original Cosmos affinity was darkness, he embraces the light with the help of his friends, allowing him to become the god-slayer the Pegasus Cloth is known for. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 4-A | 3-A | 2-C Name: Pegasus Kouga Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint, possibly a Demigod Age: 13 years old (Season 1), 14 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-physical beings), Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (Can track people and events over large distances and possibly through dimensions), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Temporarily), Martial Arts, Forcefield Creation, Limited Shapeshifting (Can transform into a Pegasus) | Acausality (Type 2 - with the Ultimate Omega Pegasus Cloth, and the Pegasus Cloth was already bathed in Athena 's Ichor as the series takes place years after the Hades arc), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 - Can survive in the vaccum of space) Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, and Blood Manipulation (Can Survive in the Vaccum of Space), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, 8th Sense, and the Omega Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit, and God Cloths require a temperature hundreds of degrees colder than Absolute Zero) Attack Potency: At least Island level via Power-scaling (Chapter 1 Seiya has this level of power) | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level (Easily overpowered Hyperion, who is able to endure and counter Athena Exclamations) | Low Multiverse level (Absorbed the power of all the Saints, both Athena and Pallas, and the universe itself. Fought against Saturn equally), Can bypass conventional durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal | Low Multiversal Durability: Wall level without cloth, Island level to Country level with cloth (Survived Eden's Thunder Faracalos) | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level with Pegasus Omega Cloth | Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Blasts | Interstellar | Universal | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: '''Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Weaknesses: Very sentimental and hates to lose (Eventually overcame this weakness). Darkness Cosmo. His Inner Darkness struggles to overtake him, but after defeating Abzu, this is no longer a weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' KougaPegasusRyuseiKen.gif|Pegasus Ryusei Ken PegasusSenkoKen.gif|Pegasus Senko Ken KougaPegasusRollingCrush.gif|Pegasus Rolling Crush KougaPegasusSuiseiKen.gif|Pegasus Suisei Ken AllElementsPRK.gif|Pegasus Ryusei Ken (All Elements) * '''Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (Pegasus Meteor Fist): Kouga performs hundreds of punches at the same time which makes it look like small meteors. As Seiya's signature technique, Kouga first witnessed Seiya using it as a baby, and would learn this technique the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth, instinctively performing it after seeing a vision of Seiya telling him to burn his Cosmo. ** Pegasus Ryusei Ken (All Elements Combined): The same technique he used to delivered hundreds or more meteor punches to the opponents. But far more powerful as it infuses Kouga's affinity for Light and Darkness along with his friends Fire, Wind, Water, Lighting, and Earth Cosmos to unleash a devastating burst of elemental energy that was powerful enough to smash through Saturn's barriers and leave a scar on his chest. *'Pegasus Senkō Ken (Pegasus Flash Fist):' Kouga gathers his light cosmo into his fist and then punches his opponent with the charged energy. The impact lets out a blinding flash of light. A technique developed by Kouga himself during his fight with Ryuho after the Dragon Saint pushed him to fire up his Cosmo. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: Kouga grapples his opponent from behind before rapidly rising into the air while spinning before slamming their opponent's head into the ground with an Izuna Drop manuever. * Pegasus Sui Sei Ken: Kouga charges up his light cosmo in his right hand and create a powerful homing ray of pure light. Kouga used it during his fight with Capricorn Ionia after he awakened to his seventh sense. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Pegasus Omega Cloth | Ultimate Pegasus Omega Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Element Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demigods Category:Armored Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2